This contract will support investigation of the role of natural suppressor cells in engraftment of bone marrow. Initial studies will be done in a murine model, followed by preliminary studies in the human system. These studies are being undertaken to further elucidate the cellular mechanisms involved in engraftment and to develop a clinically applicable model to be used in human transplantation.